justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Jackson JC - 2 Alamo
The Jackson JC - 2 Alamo is a transport helicopter in Just Cause (1). Appearance It's the largest helicopter in the Just Cause game series and appears to be based on the real life Sikorsky CH-53 Sea Stallion. It has 3 visible seats. You can never have a passenger, however, Rico is a passenger during the "extractions" and the "Heavy drop" would realistically require the use of more crewmen than just the pilot. The landing gear assembly seems odd. The frontal ones are very close each other, which would be not very desirable during landings. A thing to denote is that it's unusually arranged in sets of three wheels. The frontal ones are turned, with the left one with two wheels at the front and the right one with only one. Video about this (see at 3:15). Performance It's very slow, the slowest flying machine in the game. Its performance is different during the heavy drop. Right after dropping the box, it accelerates away at an impressive speed, faster than any other helicopter. It's unknown if a jet fighter could keep up with it. The Agency version is indestructible and completely immune to all weapons. There are very rare instances when Automatic surface to air missile launchers, or even military helicopters attack it. Versions and locations All versions are armed with Machine-guns. The Agency ones never use their weapons, even when the military attacks them. Agency version The Agency has at least two of them. One can see two of them when getting a Heavy drop right after being extracted. It's not possible to get two heavy drops in immediate succession (as long as you're still near the first vehicle you ordered), instead the PDA will tell you that "all the Agency helicopters are busy". The Agency version is indestructible, but Rico can still be killed by missiles, just not the explosion of the helicopter. Do not leave the Agency helicopter alone during a settlement Liberation, as an enemy could get in and kill you without you being able to take it down. Ways to obtain the Agency version: *The Agency version can be hijacked by first obtaining a fast helicopter, like a Delta MAH-15 Chimaera. It spawns at several Military bases in San Esperito and Just Cause Safehouses. Then get a Heavy drop from the PDA. Then when the helicopter flies over, get in the Delta MAH-15 Chimaera and follow it out to shallow waters. You then have to keep nudging the tail of the Jackson JC - 2 Alamo until it flips into the sea. The pilot will then jump out and in some cases the helicopter will float onto a nearby beach, flip over and then be enterable. *Get yourself a helicopter, or plane. Get a heavy drop to make the Jackson JC - 2 Alamo show up. Then use your chosen aircraft fly higher than the Agency helicopter and Parachute your way to it. You must land on the platform on its side. It should be possible to Hijack it from there. Gallery 'Agency version.' Agency Jackson JC-2 Alamo.png Agency Jackson JC-2 Alamo Rear.png Agency Jackson JC-2 Alamo Side.png Agency Jackson JC-2 Alamo Underside.png Jackson JC - 2 Alamo (Agency).png|Agency version, during an Extraction, just before Rico jumps out. JC1 heavy drop 1.png|Dropping the crate during Heavy drop. JC1 loading 1 (extraction, spanish).jpg|Seen in a loading image that explains Extractions. Military version. Military Jackson JC-2 Alamo.png Military Jackson JC-2 Alamo Rear.png Military Jackson JC-2 Alamo Side.png Military Jackson JC-2 Alamo Front.png Military Jackson JC-2 Alamo Back.png Military Jackson JC-2 Alamo Overhead.png Military Jackson JC-2 Alamo Underside.png| underside view. Notice the wheel arrangement. Jackson JC - 2 Almo.png|At the Costa Brava military base. Jackson JC - 2 Alamo 2.png 'Unmarked brown variant.' Unmarked brown Jackson JC-2 Alamo Front.png Unmarked brown Jackson JC-2 Alamo Rear.png A unmarked Military base on Provincia de los Guerreros.png|In an unmarked military base in Provincia de los Guererros. Category:Helicopters Category:Just Cause Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:Content